


Happy Hollidays

by Yadirocks



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yadirocks/pseuds/Yadirocks
Summary: This could be Matt's last year, and it isn't sitting well with him that his dream might soon come to a close.





	

Matt wasn't quite sure he was living in reality. Everything that he had once thought to be boring in the game of baseball suddenly became something he clung to. Baseball had been his dream, ever since he was a little boy, but now that dream was ending. What would he do when he woke up and had to face that he would never be the same?

He didn't hear Adam calling his name until there was a gentle touch on his shoulder that caught his attention. He blinked and there was Yadier, staring at him with concern, and then there was Adam. "Earth to Holliday," Wainwright said, knocking on Matt's head with his knuckles. "Just because you're hurt doesn't mean that we don't need you to pay attention."

That was another thing he'd miss. His friends. Before this year, both had annoyed him to an extreme, but in a good way that he knew no one else could match. The two were constantly bickering over this or that, and he fought with them sometimes too, but he loved them.

There was Adam, who was straightforward and quite the character. There was never a moment that Matt could remember that Waino wasn't smiling or cracking a joke. Even though he acted annoyed with Yadier 99% of the time, he knew that the two were practically inseparable, mostly because he was part of the Three Musketeers of the Cardinals organization.

Then there was Yadi, who was soft-spoken and caring. He was also basically a machine on the field. He was always the voice of reason, which is why he and Adam argued so much, but even though he was mad, Waino could always get Yadi to crack a smile and forgive him.

"Be nice," Yadier said, shooting a glare at Adam. "It's not his fault."

"How is it not his fault? He's the one staring off into space while we're making plans for tonight. Or were you staring off into space too?" Adam shot back.

Yadier met Adam's eyes. "I always pay attention. You know that," he said quietly. "Just give Matt a break. He's had a rough year."

Matt cleared his throat, and their heads turned to him. "Sorry, guys. I should've been paying more attention. I didn't mean to offend either of you. I just...I've got a lot on my mind right now," he confessed. He didn't take his eyes off of his hands as he said this, hoping that staring at them would stop them from shaking. 

A hand reached over and took his hand, while Adam said, "It's okay. I understand. We need to figure out what we're going to do for the last game. Do we want to wear high socks? Alternate or home jersey? Stirrups?" Adam said, beginning to pace.

Yadier was still staring at Matt, and his hand didn't leave the outfielder's. Matt would be eternally grateful to Yadier for keeping him from going completely insane.

"I like the stirrups," Matt chimed in. "Sure, they're a pain in the butt, but they look amazing to the crowd. And if it truly is our last game, I want to at least look good."

Adam thought on this for a moment, and then he nodded. "Okay, so stirrups are a go. What about jersey?" he asked.

This time, Yadier said, "Home jersey. It's our last home game."

Adam frowned. "What's wrong with the alternate jersey? I think it would be fine to wear the alternate," he said.

Yadier rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to argue with you about what jersey we should wear. Isn't that for Mo to decide anyway?" Yadier asked.

Before the two could start fighting, Matt stood. "If you two are going to keep arguing, I'm going to go find something else to do," he said simply.

"We're not arguing," Adam said.

"Yes we are," Yadier said back, and that started a whole new argument about whether they were arguing or not. Matt sighed and walked away, wishing he had someone he could talk to.

********

He had never felt this feeling before. The moment he hit the ball, he knew it was gone. Tears were falling down his face, and he knew that this is the thing he would miss the most. The emotion of baseball was what truly made people keep watching and keep fighting. 

The moment he stepped on home plate, he knew the moment was over, and that it might be the last moment he'd ever have in front of these fans and in the uniform he was wearing. The thought made the tears fall even more.

He somehow made it to the dugout, though he couldn't see because of the tears. He did feel arms wrap around him, and Yadier whispered, "I'm proud of you."

Another set of arms encircled him, and this time, it was Adam who said, "Go take your bow, Holli. You've earned it, brother."

He may have had a lot of things he would miss, but the thing he would miss most of all, he knew in that moment as he stepped out of the dugout and waved his helmet, was his second family.


End file.
